


Save Your Question for After the Class

by iamtherealbork



Series: Peter's Student Sexcapades [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Lingerie, M/M, SSBBsKinktober2020, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Bucky tells Peter to go to school while wearing a vibrator the entire day. He's biting off more than he can chew, but luckily his teachers are there to take care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Peter's Student Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020196
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	Save Your Question for After the Class

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short fic for Kinktober but I ended up writing way more than supposed to. Thanks to Thwip and Hari for taking care of the event. Special thanks to CeeCee for betaing this shitshow.
> 
> Prompt: Voyeurism & Sex Toys

Peter had been restless ever since he woke up that morning. He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he was actually going to go through with this. He knew that Bucky wouldn’t blame him if he showed up without it but he doesn’t think he could handle seeing his disappointed face. He looked back at the items lying on his bed. It’s almost as if they were judging him for taking so long to decide (even though he knew he was going to do it anyway).

“All right… Might as well get this over with,” he said with some hesitance in his voice, even though he was kind of excited for what was to come. He laid down on the bed and picked up the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm them up a bit before pressing them on his entrance; he hissed a bit because the lube hadn't warmed up completely and circled them around the rim. He pressed one finger a little firmer until it entered him. He started to pump it in and out before inserting the second finger. He started scissoring himself to try and loosen himself up enough. He quickly added a third finger after getting a look at the clock next to his bed; if he didn’t hurry up soon he could end up late for his Spanish test. 

He reached towards the butt plug that Bucky gave him last night and added some more lube. He pressed the tip against his entrance and teased himself a little bit. He circled the rim and pressed just enough to feel the pressure, but not enough to penetrate. He finally let the plug enter his body and he sighed at the sensation of being full. The plug wasn’t as big as Bucky’s dick but then again, not a lot was, though it was still a large size. He just wanted to stay at home and skip classes so he could continue playing with himself the entire day, but Bucky specifically told him to come to school with it in him. He also wasn’t allowed to come, which was why he hadn’t touched himself the entire time, even though he wanted to ( _and god did he want to_ ).

~~~~~~+++~~~~~~

He put on the rest of his clothes including some cute lace panties, in the hopes that Bucky would reward him for being a good boy. He considered wearing something tight in order to get his attention but thought better of it. If the first 5 minutes of him having the vibrator up his were foreshadowing the rest of the day, then he definitely needs a bit more breathing room.

He headed his way down the stairs when he felt a slight buzz; not enough to cause a major reaction but enough to notice it. Bucky’s awake. Peter wonders if he was going to try to communicate with him through Morse code and chuckled at the thought. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he did that. He’d be more surprised if he didn’t do anything stupid with the remote he had. He tries to ignore it as much as he can. If he can’t handle this slight buzz then he’s not going to be able to survive his class with him. 

Peter makes his way to the subway and that’s when he feels it. A spike in the soft buzz. It took him by surprise. He almost let out a small moan but caught himself at the last second. He expects the vibrator to go back to it’s previous soft setting but it doesn’t happen. It stays on that stronger vibration _that would feel so good if it just pressed deeper and_ \- shit. He has a boner on the train. He tries to cover it with his bag and pretend like nothing happened. He stays standing the entire commute to school because he knows it’s game over the second he sits down. He’s lucky that he blends in with the rest of the New York population, so people don’t really pay him that much mind.

When he finally arrived at school - _why did it feel like it took longer than normal? Oh yeah, it’s because he had a vibrator up his ass the entire way there_ \- he went to his locker to get his books out. He saw Ned already waiting for him there.

“Hey, Peter! Did you see the new Lego set they put on sale last night? It’s the Pirates of the Caribbean ship set that has over 3000 pieces!” Ned said as he shoved the Lego website on his phone in Peter’s face. 

“Huh? Oh that’s great…” Peter felt bad that he couldn’t give him the reaction that he knows he was hoping for, but he really couldn’t focus on anything other than the constant buzzing in his ass that started to have random intervals. 

“Yeah and it even has - Hey, you doing alright?” Ned stopped talking when he noticed Peter flushed and sweating buckets. Peter would normally be touched that Ned noticed something was up with him but he really wished that Ned wasn’t as observant as he was.

“Of course. Why w _OULDN’T_ …. I be?” He did not expect the vibrator to change settings so suddenly. It was almost like it was planned. He started to frantically look around to see if Bucky was watching him and sure enough, there he was. A smug smirk was hidden behind his cup of coffee as he had his other hand in his pocket (holding the remote, no doubt). 

“Are you sure? Because it looks like you have the flu. Maybe you should just go home…” Ned, being the amazing best friend that he was, suggested.

“No! I can’t miss this Spanish test, dude, I’m barely passing the class. I can’t afford to miss another test. Besides, we have that debate in Mr. Barnes’ class.” Peter really hoped that Ned would drop the subject after that but he, of course, did not.

“Dude, you have a B in Spanish, what do you mean you’re barely passing? Also, you’re, like, Mr. Barnes' favorite student. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you being absent once.” Ned’s eyebrows were furrowed together as he tried to convince his friend, _who has a very flushed face_ , to go home. Peter sure is glad that Ned’s can’t hear the buzzing going on in his ass. He’s not sure if it’s actually loud or if it’s just him.

“I’m fI-HI-NE. I just had to run to catch my tr-AIN. Now let’s go before the b-ELL r-ING-s.” He tried to glare at where he last saw Bucky but he seemed to have disappeared. Must’ve gone to one of his classes. Ned thankfully drops the subject. 

They make their way to class while asking each other questions about Spanish conjugations but they end up talking about the weekend. Peter tries his best to engage in the conversation since the buzzing has turned down a bit, but still enough so that it keeps him hard. Thank god Ned didn’t notice. If he did, then Peter’s glad he’s not saying anything.

~~~~~~+++~~~~~~

When they get to the classroom, Peter spots MJ reading a Virginia Woolf novel. She lowers it down and greets them with a nod of her head. Ned takes a seat next to her and Peter heads for the one behind her. The moment he sits down, he can’t help but moan out loud. The vibrator is pressing right against his prostate when he sits down. The once bearable soft buzz is now torture as it applies constant pressure on that sweet spot. He sees Ned and MJ look back at him like he’s crazy, which he can’t blame them for.

“I- I fell down the stairs yesterday, th-that’s why…” He’s not sure if Ned bought but it seemed to be good enough for him. MJ however, seemed unconvinced. He’s pretty sure she knows exactly what’s going on but she doesn’t comment on it. 

He sits there, with his legs crossed, trying to hide his boner. He’s surprised that he isn’t leaking out of his jeans yet. He’s pretty sure that he’s dripping like a faucet right about now. Can they smell it? _Oh god, can they hear it?_ No. He doesn’t think so. Everybody’s talking pretty loud so it’s just in his head. He hopes.

During this entire inner monologue, he doesn’t notice his teacher enter. She’s holding a stack of papers and his heart drops. _How is he supposed to focus on his test if all he can think of right now is running home and jerking off with the plug pressed in as deep as it can reach._

MJ hands him his test and he gives the other papers to the person behind him. He tried writing his name but the settings changed again. He jerks in his seat and covers his mouth with his hand to try to muffle the whimpers that are coming out. The vibrations are coming in rapid succession now and he can’t get a break. He tries to adjust his pants so he can hide it better but that was a bad move. The moment he grazed his dick, he swore he was on drugs. That one touch was almost enough to make cum right then and there. It hasn’t even been an hour yet and he’s already so desperate. He wonders if he could go to the washroom and pump one out real quick but he quickly dismisses the idea once he realizes what Bucky would do if he finds out.

He picks up his pen with shaky hands and tries to ignore the heavenly and torturous sensations this toy is giving him. After a couple minutes, he finally got used to the intervals of the buzzing and is flying through his test. If he’s able to finish the test early, then the vibrations won’t hinder his performance on the test. But he got too comfortable and the short buzzing got replaced with longer ones. He can’t focus long enough to write. Everytime he thinks he has a break, it starts up again and the cycle continues. 

“Señor Parker, ¿hay algún problema?” His teacher’s voice pierces through the fog of arousal that’s clouding his brain. Everyone’s looking at him now. Which is exactly what he wanted. _Note the sarcasm._

“No señorita. I’m just nervous for this test,” he gulps. _Please look away. Please look away. Continue writing. Focus on your papers, please._

Looks like heaven finally smiled down on him in that moment because that excuse seemed to be enough for classmates to turn back around and forget it happened. Well, most of them. As he’s trying to get his breathing back to normal, he sees MJ slip a piece of paper on his table.

_You good, loser?_

No. He’s not good. He’s taking a test with a vibrator controlled by his dickhead boyfriend up his ass, and his main priority right now is to not cum. He honestly couldn’t care less about the test in front of him. He’d rather go up to Bucky and be fucked over the desk in front of everyone to see. Let the rest of his class see how much of a slut he is.

The bell finally rang and everyone started to hand in their papers but the plug hadn't stopped. Peter started to rise from his seat to put it on the teacher’s desk but it was snatched away from him by MJ, who then handed it to Ned so he could put it on the pile. Peter shyly smiled up at MJ and tried to stand up but he was hit by another sudden burst and he almost fell.

“Are you sure you’re ok, loser? I really think you should go home and rest,” MJ said, which was out of character for her. He knew she cared about her friends but didn’t think she’d openly say it out loud.

“I-I’m fine. J-UST... didn’t get enough sleep from stressing over the t-EST.” Peter started to walk out of class trying to pretend that nothing happened in the past hour. As he’s walking away, he doesn’t notice Ned and MJ share a look behind him and stare at his back as they follow.

~~~~~~+++~~~~~~

This went on for the rest of the day. Everytime he sat down, he could feel the vibrator press up against his prostate. He’s pretty sure you’d see his boner as well as a dark spot in the front of his jeans where he’s leaking generous amounts of pre-cum if he wasn’t wearing a large hoodie. Thankfully he always wears baggy clothing so it wasn’t unusual for him to wear a massively oversized hoodie. The vibrations never stopped, they just changed settings. Quite inconsistently too. He’s given up trying to find a pattern because it seemed like there wasn’t one. He was able to keep still and managed not to jump when they randomly started up again. Except for one class. Art class.

He had art class with Mr. Rogers. It was his second to last class of the day and they were supposed to paint a live model. Standing. As he was painting, he kept pulling his hoodie down, thinking that people could see him hard. 

“Mr. Parker, does there seem to be a problem?” Mr. Rogers’ voice came from behind him. He turned around to see enormous pecs (although they looked more like tits) hidden behind a shirt that’s trying it’s hardest to stay together. It always seems like Mr. Rogers buys clothing 3 sizes too small. Or maybe that _is_ the largest size available and he’s just that huge. Maybe the rest of his body is also proportional. He does have large ass hands that could probably touch each other if he holds Peter’s waist. Oh god his waist. That man is built like a dorito. He’s also pretty sure his penis is proportional. He’s seen the bulge through his very tight slacks because _his clothes are always too small_. What would it feel like to choke on-

“Mr. Parker! I asked you a question.” The authoritarian voice pulled him out of the ramble he had in his head. He looked up to find a perfectly chiseled face looking at him with concern.

“O-oh. I’m fine, sir. Why do you ask?” Being this close to a Greek god is not helping his boner problem at all. That man is generating so much heat he can feel it radiating off of him. He’s pretty sure he can also smell his aftershave.

“You’re not even half-way done with your painting. Are you sure you’re ok? You’re all red and sweaty…” He looked back to his easel and he’s right. All he has right now is a blob (which is not that different from his other paintings).

He picked up a paint tube to squeeze more onto his palette when the vibrations went up in intensity again and he accidentally squeezed too hard and ended up with paint all over his clothes.

“Peter, are you ok?” Ned looked concerned but at the same time trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, I-I’m fine. Just couldn’t get the paint out at the start hehehe…” Peter really wishes they’d stop staring at him now. _Just get back to your not ruined paintings people, let’s go._

__

__

“Hey, Peter. Why don’t you head over to the lost and found and get some clean clothes.” Mr. Rogers looks at him with sympathy as he goes over to the door. “Come on, I’ll bring you there. I need to get some papers anyway.” Peter reluctantly follows. He really hopes that there’s something that can fit him. 

Mr. Rogers leads him to the lost and found booth and lets him look around. He unlocks the faculty bathroom for him to change in and heads to the faculty room. Peter brings the box inside the bathroom and locks the door. He takes off his clothes and soaks them in the sink in the hopes that the paint doesn’t stain too badly. He looks down at his panties and they are ruined. He lifts it a bit and sees his cock sopping. He’s so tempted to touch it. To release the tension that’s been building up the entire day. He luckily snaps out of it and rummages through the boxes to look for something that could fit him, or at least cover his boner, but typical Parker LuckTM strikes again. 

“Are you serious?” The only thing that is even remotely close to his size is a very tiny cheerleading outfit that looks like it should belong in a porno. He successfully squeezes into the outfit. _Why is there so little fabric? With the amount of skin visible right now it should count as underwear._ He looks at himself in the mirror. The fact that it even fits is a miracle. 

“Peter? Is everything alright in there?” He hears Mr Rogers knock before seeing the bathroom door open. Turns out, he didn’t lock it. Peter tried to cover himself up but there was only so much he could do. Mr Rogers seems to have frozen in front of the door. I mean, who could blame him. What would you do when you walk in on your student dressed like a whore in the bathroom.

“Wh-what are you doing, Peter?” His voice came out strained. Almost like- No. He couldn’t- 

Peter lowers his arms and stands awkwardly in front of him.

“Showing my school spirit?” He looks down and sure enough, there it is. His art teacher is turned on. Turned on from seeing Peter in a cheerleading outfit. The Greek god himself.

“Oh, um, okay. I kinda need your help a bit. Can you come? Over! Come… over.” Mr Rogers quickly corrected his wording. He rakes his eyes over Peter and it definitely makes him harder. The fact that he is able to turn this prime specimen on is... 

“No problem.” He picks up the box. “Is it ok if i leave my clothes here? Don’t want them to stain.” He looks up at his teacher through his eyelashes and he can see him try to subtly adjust himself.

“O- _ahem_ -f course.” He clears his throat.

They head into the faculty room and it seems to be empty. At first, the outfit feels too chilly but it does give him some confidence if he’s able to get that kind of reaction from Mr. Rogers.

“There’s a stack of papers underneath the desk but I can’t fit…” Mr Rogers seems to be embarrassed about that and it makes him even hotter.

Peter bends down to try and look for the stack of papers but there’s nothing underneath the desk. He’s about to ask when he feels two large, calloused hands grip his hips. That skin on skin contact was heavenly and he could’ve cum right there.

“Fuck, Pete, you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do this when I heard about what you agreed to.” He keeps one hand on Peter’s waist and uses the other one to unzip his pants and Peter whimpers at the sound. 

“Please…” He doesn’t know what he’s begging for because he knows he’s not allowed to cum without Bucky’s permission, but maybe he can get touched or something! He just needs someone to touch him.

Mr. Rogers flips up his skirt and groans at the sight in front of him. Red lace panties soaked with lube and pre-cum. He can also see the faint black of the butt plug embedded in his ass. He presses it in a bit further and Peter almost wails. Just when he pushes it back in again started to vibrate like crazy while pressed up against his prostate. It almost seems like it's a signal from Bucky. Whether it's a signal for him to stop or permission for him to continue, they’ll never know.

“Shit, that looks so pretty. Buck would probably kill me for this but I don’t care. I need to fuck this ass right now.” He doesn’t even take off the panties. He just pushes them to the side and removes the vibrator.

Peter whimpers at the loss of the feeling of something inside of him. It feels so weird when you’ve had something filling your ass the entire day and then suddenly you’re empty.

“Look at you. Such a slut. You want something to fill your greedy hole, dontcha? Can’t go 2 seconds without anythin’ up your greedy ass.” He never knew that Mr. Rogers was the dirty talk kind, but god, did it only spur him on more. 

“Please… F-fuck me. I’m already prepped just fuck me now.” Peter knows he’s babbling but he doesn’t care. He really just wants his dick in his ass. Judging from what he can feel behind him, he can definitely say Mr. Rogers is larger than the plug. Maybe even Bucky.

“Well, since you asked so _nicely._ ” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a sharp thrust, sliding all the way in.

They both moaned simultaneously. Peter couldn’t hold himself up on his hands anymore so he almost dropped face first into the floor. Luckily, Mr. Rogers caught him and lifted him up so his back was pressed up against the man’s strong, wide, muscular chest. He brushes his hands against Peter’s nipples and Peter squeals. 

“Little sensitive now, are we?” Peter can feel his breath right against his ear. He pushes Peter down onto a nearby desk and starts hammering into him.

“Fuck! Even with this plug up your ass you’re still as tight as ever.” Peter can’t even understand what he’s saying. His large cock kept pressing against his prostate in every thrust and he was actively drooling on some papers left on the desk. He’s so close to cumming. One more thrust and-

What happened? Everything stopped. Mr. Rogers stopped thrusting and his hand was tightly holding onto the base of Peter’s leaking dick.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart. A little birdie told me you’re not allowed to cum without his permission. Don’t want to disappoint him now, do you?” This sadistic fucker. Peter, honest to god, whined when he said that. 

“Please, please! I promise I won’t cum! Just fuck me!” Peter didn’t care how loud he was. He didn’t care if he was begging. He just wanted the sweet pressure against his prostate.

“Buck was right. You are such a slut.” He continued thrusting and Peter mewled. All you could hear was Peter’s happy sighs, Mr. Rogers’ grunts and the loud slap of skin on skin.

After what felt like a few hours - but in reality was probably only a few minutes - Mr. Rogers’ thrusts started to get a bit inconsistent. He’s just trying to chase his own orgasm now. He twisted Peter’s nipples and he screamed, his ass clenching and tightening around the cock in his ass. 

“ **FUCK!!!** ” Mr. Rogers shouted with one final thrust as he came in thick rows painting Peter’s insides. He could feel the warmth fill him. Peter still wasn’t allowed to cum but the feeling of cum in his ass was enough to placate him for the time being. 

Peter winced when Mr. Rogers pulled out and watched the cum drip out. His ass was trying to clench onto something that wasn’t there. He heard a snap and turned around to face the man. He was holding a phone and was taking pictures of him all wrecked. Mr Rogers used his finger to catch some of his come that slipped out and fingered the cum back in. 

Peter was surprised when he slipped the plug back in and it seemed to be vibrating at a low hum.

“A little gift for the professor. Give him my regards,” he chuckled as he zipped up his pants and tried to make himself look more presentable. He looks at the mess they made on the desk and laughs.

“Well look at that! These were the papers I was looking for!” Peter turns around and looks at the desk he’s laying on and blushes. He’s covered them in his drool and sweat but he really can't find it in him to care.

Peter smooths down his skirt and adjusts himself in his panties. He also wipes away the drool that got on his face. Once they both look modest (as modest as they can with such limited time), they head out of the office and head back to the classroom. He expects everyone to have heard what happened and assume it was him but once he enters the classroom, nobody seems to suspect anything. 

Luckily, the bell rings so he doesn’t need to paint with an ass full of cum. Everyone starts packing up their bags and heads out. Peter is the last one to leave. Before he was able to leave, Mr. Rogers pushed him up against the door and firmly put his mouth over Peter’s. He forced his tongue inside while he massaged Peter’s ass with his two enormous hands. He released his mouth but did not move away so they were sharing the same breath.

“Don’t be afraid to come visit me if you ever need more help, Peter. My door is always open,” he said against his lips. Peter couldn’t do anything but nod and whimper meekly as a confirmation before leaving the classroom.

~~~~~~+++~~~~~~

His final class of the day is history. He normally enjoys history class, especially when it’s the last one for the day. His teacher is the kind of the teacher that’s really passionate about the material and you know that the children’s education is his number one priority. It just happens to be that the teacher is very passionate about Peter’s ass as well. 

As he enters the classroom, he sees Professor James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes standing at the teacher's desk wearing a too-tight button-down and a tie. His slacks, just like his shirt, are also too small and you can see those wonderful thighs straining against the fabric.

Bucky notices Peter enter the classroom and is shocked to see the outfit he’s wearing. Bucky looks like he’s ready to just throw Peter on the desk and fuck him right there in front of the entire class where everyone can watch.

Peter decides to play with him a little bit and licks his lips. He sees Bucky’s eyes follow them as he bites his own. Peter walks to his desk right at the front of the class with a bit more movement than necessary just to show off the skirt perfectly framing his smooth voluminous ass, and he swears he can hear Bucky growl. He’s starting to warm up to these skirts. 

As he sits down, he can feel the plug press up against his prostate again but this time with the knowledge that it’s keeping Mr. Rogers’ cum in. He crosses his legs and notices Bucky looking over. He knows that he’s giving Bucky a perfectly good view of his lace panties that are definitely ruined forever.

“Alright, class. Would anyone like to give us a review of what we did last time? Any volunteers?” Bucky looks around the class pretending to search for students to pick but Peter knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Peter! Why don’t you explain what we did last class?” Bucky looked at him with intent in his eyes. Peter could’ve easily said no and let someone else do it but May did not raise a bitch.

Peter starts to retell their previous lesson when he notices Bucky stuff his hand into his pocket. Peter tries to brace for it but there really isn’t anything that he could do except keep his mouth shut. 

“Why’d you stop? Surely you remember more. Unless you weren’t paying attention.”

That fucker. Between Bucky and Mr. Rogers, this school has some sadistic ass fuckers in their staff.

Peter tries to power through but everytime he tries to make a point, the vibrator just starts up again. At one point, he had to lean forward and rest on his desk because they were too much to handle and he’s pretty sure he gave Flash Thompson and everyone else in the classroom a perfect view of his vibrator-stuffed ass.

“That’s enough. Thank you, Peter,” Bucky says with an overly sweet tone. “Please turn your books to page…”

The rest of the class goes on like normal. Almost too normal. Bucky hasn’t called on him since the first time and the vibrator has been turned off; Peter wonders if it finally ran out of batteries. He thought that the day must be over but when is he going to learn his lesson? Life will always come back and smack you like a bitch.

“ _AAAAaaaah~_ ” No. **No.** He did not just - Please tell me he didn’t.

He looks around and-

Yup. He did. He moaned out loud like a pornstar. He can’t believe it. His life is over. Can today possibly get worse?

“ _Nnngghh~_ ” 

It could. It did. 

Luckily life wasn’t that cruel and she decided to give him a small victory.

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***

The class slowly leaves while staring at Peter. Some of them looked concerned and some people knew what was going on. Funnily enough, most of the ones that seem to be in the know looked at him with sympathy. 

"Peter? If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you stay after class? I need to talk to you about some things." Peter didn't even start to pack up when he heard the bell ring. He knew what was going to happen once the bell rang and everyone left. It's the reason why they decided to do it today where Peter had his class as his last one.

Bucky waits until everyone has left before closing the door and locking it behind him. He doesn't bother with the windows since they're on the third floor.

"Stand up," Bucky says in an authoritative voice that Peter couldn't disobey, even if he wanted to. 

He stands up in front of the desk where Bucky is standing without looking him in the eye. He's pretty sure his face is equivalent to a tomato right now. Or maybe one of those atom models.

Buck procures a ruler out of nowhere and uses it to prod at the uniform.

"Well I will say, Peter, you sure are able to find new ways to surprise me everyday." He uses his ruler to flick Peter's skirt up and he groans at the sight of Peter's ruined panties. He hits his ass with a loud smack that reverberates through the entire classroom. Peter moans at the small pressure it gave the plug inside of him.

Bucky clicks his tongue as he runs the ruler on Peter’s sensitive nipples through the tiny crop top he's wearing.

"Fuck… Look at how wet you are. You're like a bitch in heat, aren't ya? It's like a damn waterfall in there." Peter feels another round of pre-cum squirt out as Bucky berates him.

Bucky ends up behind Peter without him noticing and flips up his skirt. He pulls the panties aside and gives the vibrator a small tug. 

"Look at how much your hole is holding onto the plug! You really can't stand being empty now, can you, slut," Bucky laughs at him. Peter can't do anything but moan weakly in reassurance. 

Bucky grips the base of the plug and fucks it in and out of Peter, which causes him to stumble forward and grip onto the teacher's desk. All he can hear is the wet squelching and his quiet little grunts. Peter is trying his hardest to not make too much noise to not get caught but it seems like Bucky doesn't have the same concern.

Bucky removes the plug after fucking him with it for what could've been thirty minutes and places it on the table right in front of Peter. Bucky notices something coming out of Peter that's not lube.

"Who's cum is this?" Bucky growls out possessively. Peter luckily has enough brain power left to breathe out an answer

"I-it's Mr. Rogers, sir."

After hearing that, Bucky grips Peter's hips and lunges straight for his hole with his tongue. Peter squeaks in surprise as he feels his tongue penetrate the rim and massage his insides. Bucky is trying to get all the cum out of Peter's ass. He can feel his beard rubbing against his sensitive cheeks and he knows he won't be able to sit down properly for a while (well that would've happened anyway). Bucky sucks his hole and Peter's legs almost give out. He has to put all his weight on his elbows as he's leaning forward while simultaneously trying to get Bucky's tongue deeper. Bucky groans in his ass when he feels Peter push back against him and Peter almost came right there.

"P-please, Bucky. I need to cum. Fuck me," Peter pleads as he tries to stave off his orgasm as best as he can.

Bucky removes his mouth from Peter's ass and stands up. He turns Peter around and attacks his mouth next. Peter can taste himself as well as Steve's cum on Bucky's lips and he groans into the man's mouth. He wraps his arms around Bucky's neck to try and further the kiss even more and Bucky grabs his legs and lifts him. Peter automatically wraps his legs around Bucky's waist. 

Bucky carries all of Peter's weight over to the locked door and pushes him against it. He unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. He aligns his cock against Peter's asshole and let's go. Gravity brings Peter down and slams him right down on Bucky's cock. 

" **FUCK!!!** " Peter shouts out, not caring that people could hear him. All he cares about right now is Bucky and his cock.

The scream spurs Bucky on and he starts jackhammering into Peter. Every thrust hits his prostate right on and Peter lets out a stream of fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

With one final thrust, Peter cums untouched. He cums all over Bucky's button down and his tie. With Peter's channel tightened, Bucky thrusts a few more times and cums with a growl shortly after.

Bucky lifts Peter again and crosses the room to slowly lower him down on the desk. They kiss softly without any of the haste and aggression from earlier. Bucky moves from his mouth and attaches his lips over Peter's neck. Peter cranes his neck to give Bucky more room. When Bucky finally lets go, they stare at each other for a while.

"So….. I'm guessing you like the skirt?"

They both laugh and Bucky gives Peter a small peck on his lips. They hear the door being unlocked. Peter panics but he knows that they can't move fast enough to cover up.

The door opens and reveals Mr. Rogers standing in the hallway with a very obvious boner.

"So… Up for a round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I might even make this a series; Mr Stark from Robotics, Mr Beck from theater... 
> 
> Thanks to Thwip and Hari for organizing the whole event.
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
